She's Our Forever
by Ice Princess 11
Summary: Edward and Bella were like two puzzle pieces made to match up and Renesmee was the overall, beautiful picture that the puzzle represented. A beautiful baby girl who was Edward and Bella's small peice of Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! I just wanted a story that focuses on The Cullens and Edward and Bella's time with Renesmee. Each Cullen will get their own time with her. Journey with the Cullens for a day and watch Renesmee capture their hearts. Also, I'm writing this because I feel there wasn't much father-daughter time in Breaking Dawn. Also, if you like Jacob, well still read it, but he isn't in it. I wanted it Jacob free only because it's Edward and Bella's daughter. **

**Alice P.O.V **

I fluttered down the stairs, a bunch of white roses in my left hand. These would look like a masterpiece in the centre of the antique dining room table against the ivory drapes. Glancing into the lounge, I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper - pretty much everyone except Edward, Bella and Nessie - absorbed in their own little activities.

Rosalie was brushing through her golden blonde locks with her pale fingertips, causing a soft _sshhhish_ing sound with each stroke. Esme was knitting a woollen scarf for Nessie, _clickt, clickt, clickt _went the tapping off the knitting kneads_. _Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were watching the Olympics. Today were all the running events. Too bad there wasn't an Olympic event for Vampires because we'd run circles around those guys.

I eyed the scarf that Esme was knitting. I smiled satisfied, Nessie would look good in soft blue, it was a beautiful contrast against her reddish-brown curls.

Against the grass outside, I heard the soft buzzing sound of a vampire's run...or in this case, two vampires and one little in-between. My gold eyes darted to the back window, where two figures zipped towards the back doors, with a third in the arms of its mother.

Edward, Bella and Renesmee entered. One very beautiful family stood in front of the glass window that over looked the grey sky and blue river. Their pale complexions blending into the misty background. It was a fairytale picture. Nessie's little two-year-old body, lay in Bella's arms, her little head against Bella's shoulder spilled over in the most loose and luxurious curls of bronze. She rubbed her eyes gently with her pale little fingers.

"Well, look who's _awake_," Emmett teased, I loved watching Bella's reaction the most. She shifted tensely.

"Do you ever get tired of being a pain in the-" Bella began.

"Ass?" Emmett grinned. "Nope."

"Your just jealous cause I'm still stronger," Bella replied a small smile playing on the corner of her lips as she hugged Nessie tighter against her. Edward looked from Bella to Emmett and smile to himself.

Emmett's grin dropped. "That won't last long," he said dryly.

My eyes darted to Renesmee - to what she was wearing. Woollen ivory sweater, blue jeans and sneakers. I shook my head disbelieving.

_What is Nessie wearing? _

Edward glanced at me. Clearly he'd heard.

_I will not have my niece in anything that's not worth wearing. THAT is not worth wearing, the colours are all wrong. _I thought to him.

Edward rolled his eyes and ignored me. He rested his chin on Bella's head and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. I smiled despite my irritation, they looked cute. Edward and Bella were like two puzzle pieces made to match up and Renesmee was the overall beautiful picture that the puzzle represented. I always had this warm feeling watching them, of course that warm feeling was replaced by minute fussiness over Renesmee's attire, but I still smiled. It was like she'd been with Edward and Bella for years, not months. All those times I'd communicated with Edward, through his most gloomiest and scariest hours, did I ever think he would one day _father _a beautiful little girl who loved both him and Bella endlessly.

Through these thoughts, images blurred in my head then, a constant smudge of colours. Sometimes the images were clear, other times, they were not. What I _did_ see, was our whole family, hunting in the Forrest, and to my delight, although I already knew it, Renesmee was in a frilly pink dress. The same pink dress I'd only picked up yesterday from a little vintage store.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed fluttering over to Renesmee and holding out my arms for her.

Bella looked at me curiously, she tried to guess what I was happy about.

I grinned at Bella "Trust me?" I said trying to play innocent as I hunched my shoulders.

Bella raised one eyebrow before narrowing her eyes, that smile on her lips stretching as Renesmee jumped into my open arms. Her bronze curls, to her waist sprung with her movements. She smiled at me and reached for my face the instant she was in my cold arms. In my head I saw a replay of myself delighted. She wanted to know what Bella was trying to figure out.

"We're going hunting, Emmett's in the mood for some of those grizzlies," I told Renesmee, before looking over at the other vampire faces, the faces of my family. "Oh and I'm changing Nessie's outfit," I added to Bella already flitting up the stairs. I heard Edward muttered the words '_Alice' _under his breath, his arms holding Bella tighter.

"No one said fancy clothes were part of the hunting description!" Bella called. I heard the soft melting sound of Bella's lips against the edge of Edward's jaw.

"Hey Edward?" I heard Emmett call, his voice like an Indian Drum, bellowing loudly. "I bet you number two wins the race, if I win, it's a double arm wrestling match, if _you _win...I'll...I'll watch Renesmee for one whole hour."

Edward scoffed.

Bella snorted. "It's not like Renesmee needs constant watch Emmett."

"Yeah," Rosalie chimed. "She knows how to take care of herself better than you do."

"IT'S NUMBER FIVE!" I called from my upstairs bedroom which I had just entered.

"ALICE!" I didn't need to see the future to know that was Emmett.

I sat Renesmee on my satin blue quilted bed. Her little two-year-old body looked lost against my enormous bed. Her Bella-eyes looked at me curiously.

"Now, I have something for you," I told gently walking over to my beige closet and opening the double doors. My heart fluttered at all the clothes that welcomed me. I shifted my dresses, my jeans, my over coats until I came to a stack of hanging dresses, coats, and hats. These clothes had plastic sleeves around them and were all Renesmee's. This was her little stash that I kept, but "forgot" to mention to Bella. I grinned taking the coat-hanger and holding out a frilly long sleeved pink dress under a plastic sheet.

Renesmee gazed at the dress, suddenly enchanted. She smiled, showing off two dimples. "I can wear it?"

I nodded "Absolutely!" I sang, flitting over to her. "Now, let's learn _how _to put clothes on," I instructed holding out my hand. Renesmee took it and jumped off the bed in one swift movement.

I bent in front of her, and our foreheads touched. I smiled up at her. "Now...you take your shoes off first..."

Renesmee did exactly that and with as much ease and comfort as if she'd done it before. She looked up at me and cracked a smile. Completely proud she was.

I laughed. "Now your jeans and sweater," I instructed gently, I helped her with her jeans, but she managed the top just fine. Beats of heat oozed off her ivory skin as I showed Renesmee little white tights. She stepped into them and soon her whole outfit was on and there was minimal help on my part. The only thing I had to do with the dress was tie the pink bow. Renesmee grabbed her sparkling shoes and buckled them herself.

Already she looked like a little princess. A heroic princess going to slay a grizzly bear. Ironic, huh?

"There you go, I picked good right?" I asked her as she stood up from her sitting position on the carpet.

She nodded with a smile. "I like my dress," she said gently. Her little hands holding it out.

"You tell momma you need to wear more clothes like this." I instructed Renesmee, pulling a ruffle of her dress. Renesmee looked at me, and raised her eyebrows, a small crease appeared in the middle of them. She got that look from Bella.

Then she touched my face placing her silky ivory hands against my cheek.

She asked me, _Why _

I touched her nose. "Those clothes lacked any sense of style," I told pointing to her rumpled sweater and jeans on the floor. "I don't want to lecture you both, better I start you off early," I simply stated, before opening my arms out for her.

She reached for my face again. In my head I saw two images. The first was of both of us, just as we were before, with Renesmee learning to dress herself. My beaming smile in the background played around the edges before zooming in on Renesmee's proud smile. She'd learnt something new. Then, Renesmee's form suddenly grew and shuffled around until she turned into...Bella. Beautiful. Young. Vampire Bella standing with her long dark mahogany hair falling over the small of her back. The imaged zoomed in further and I saw Bella's outfit - or rather...clothes. Simple jeans, pale ivory sweater and coat. There was no hint of glitter, no hint of vintage, no hint of designer. No nothing, just plain and simple and...perfect?

I got the feeling Renesmee loved Bella just the way she was, clothes and all...obviously, but she didn't want Bella to wear or be anything that wasn't _her_. She didn't want Bella to change. She loved her and nothing Bella did could ever be wrong in Renesmee's eyes - even if she _did _get fashion wrong, all the time.

I smiled at her "Your momma likes her style that's not likely to change," I reassured her, gently twirling my fingers in one of her curls. She smiled and suddenly she mirrored Edward - save for her eyes. "But the main lesson in life...or the _afterlife_...is to never give up and always look stylish while you're doing it." I chimed.

My arms were still open for her. "Now are you going to pounce or what?" I challenged.

Nessie grinned and launched herself into my arms, she hugged me gently and I didn't have to see any images to know her gratitude. Her silent _thankyou _was louder than if she had showed it to me. I smiled happily as I carried her down the stairs and back to the rest of our family.

As soon as I flitted back into the lounge, I saw that most of them were standing now, except Emmett, who was adamant to leave until he found out _who _won the race. Apparently seeing the future wasn't going to budge him on this. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was a bet. Well, no, it was _losing _a bet.

Edward grinned at me, obviously hearing my thoughts, just then. Clearly he was just as anxious to leave as the rest of us were, and Emmett's stubbornness was beginning to bother him.

"God give it up Emmett," I told fluttering next to Bella.

Bella turned to Renesmee and eyed the dress. "Alice...you shouldn't have," she mocked smiling towards her daughter. Renesmee reached for Bella at the exact moment Bella took her. Those two were so in sync it was hard to tell who made the first move.

"Alice taught me how to dress myself," Renesmee sang, her sweet voice melting all of us around her.

Bella raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "You did?"

I nodded smugly.

"Should we be worried now?" Edward asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fashion is something everyone _should _do, I can't help it if I wanna start her off early," I huffed. _Why couldn't anyone understand it? _

Bella laughed, the sound reminding me of a tinkling on a xylophone. "Where's it from?" she implied... the dress obviously.

"For me to know, and you to never find out," I stated statically. "Now I'd love to stay and chat about clothes but since you need more than adequate lessons in it, I'm going to suggest hunting instead."

Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee, were off in a beat. They all made their way out the back doors where the river and open land welcomed us.

With one last glance I turned to Emmett. "Are you really going to bet against Alice?" I was just too good.

He rolled his eyes from the couch just as the winner crossed the finish line. I smiled before whizzing out the doors to join the rest of my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esme's Turn.**

**Esme P.O.V **

Together, my family darted through the backyard, and bounded over the silver kissed river. The air blew gently - for us Vampire's - against my face, as my limbs leapt, my hair tangled around me. Carlisle, as graceful as ever touched down beside me, on the other side of the river. Up in front, I saw Rosalie's blonde hair blowing this way and that as we began our journey through the Forest. Jasper and Alice next were next to Rose, Alice looking like she was soaring rather than bounding. I smiled slightly, she always did manage to have that dancer quality. Then there was Emmett, right in the lead, I rolled my eyes smiling wider, a second ago, he was last out the door.

We stormed through the living green puzzle, the mist, the cool air, the mossy grass, all welcomed us. Carlisle and I were not behind anymore, we all flew in a straight line, deeper and deeper into the mouth of the forest, where the ground became slightly uneven, not that it affected a Vampire's run.

The forest was much more alive today, than on other days we'd hunted. Little animals ducked in fear, tree twigs snapped, leaves flew up in a heap as small birds took off.

We came to a stop, each one of us stopping next to the other. Every sound imaginable whispered around us, like a quiet calling. I gazed at my family...and then did a double take and gazed at Renesmee...Edward and Renesmee.

The last time I saw her, she was in Bella's arms, but now she sat over Edward's shoulders... Something in that little scene triggered a _feeling_...an aching in my heart, if it was still beating.

Renesmee's little milk hands gently sat on either side of his face and her little fingertips were lost in his bronze hair. His arms held her so she wouldn't fall, not that he didn't have the reflexes to catch her. Her big brown eyes looked around in curiosity. It was so genuine, so natural, something a father did with his child. Forget carriers, cradles, let's do it the old fashioned way. I smiled warmly.

As if hearing me, though I knew he could regardless, Edward, my son, smiled up at his porcelain daughter and Renesmee grinned at him, leaning forward into his face.

Suddenly I felt a very overpowering emotion of love for them, but also the unresolved feelings of _longing_. Feelings I thought I'd surpassed, but the loss of a child, how could anyone surpass that?

I was never going to put my little baby over my shoulders and mirror Edward's image, or the feelings the gesture brought. I was never going to watch him grow up...

"Let's split up," Emmett suggested, his bellowing voice being the voice of authority now. A smile played on his lips. "Make things more interesting."

"Hide and go seek?" Renesmee asked, curiosity flooding her innocent voice.

Rosalie grinned next to Emmett, her full attention on Renesmee...I wondered if Rosalie sometimes felt what I was feeling now, or thought about it.

Emmett gave a throaty laugh at his little niece. "Whatever you say little lady," his grin widened.

"Yeah, Emmett will play hide and seek with you, _after _we hunt and _not _in the forest, you think I want her lost?" Bella said first speaking to Renesmee and then turning to Emmett. She spoke like a true, caring and slightly anxious mother. Not that anything would have happened to Renesmee with us Vampires around to protect her, but the forest seemed like a huge wide world for a little child, despite this child being extra special.

Emmett sighed. "Fine, but we're still splitting, you never know who you might scare."

"Clearly not Alice, seeing as she'd see you," Rosalie mocked.

"Or Edward, seeing as he'd hear you," Carlisle continued.

I smiled at Emmett. "Emmett, I doubt you could scare Bella that easily..." I folded my arms across my chest, before giving him a stern look.

Emmett winked at Bella. "We'll have to wait and see."

Without another word of warning, he took off and disappeared into the mist.

"Jealousy will only get you so far," Edward mused before turning to Bella with a smile. "Do me a favour and arm wrestle with him later, might bruise his ego a little more."

We all laughed before going to take off in different directions. It might be fun to do this, considering we all usually hunted at different times anyway, but now, we'd be together inside this huge forest, yet completely separate, like we were in a leafy maze.

"Renesmee..." I heard Edward call softly. I watched him pull her into his arms, her big brown eyes looking up at him intently. He smiled watching her. "Why don't you go with your grandmother," he glanced at me and smiled slightly crooked before turning back to her. "She'll tell you all about the forest and it's creatures," he told her gently before setting her on her feet.

I smiled up at him, and if I could've teared up, I would have. As it was I could barely reply with a thank you. I knew what he was doing...He was giving me, my turn.

Renesmee fluttered over to me and I scooped her up into my arms, as Bella and Edward linked hands and took off like the speed of light. Quickly followed by the others.

Carlisle smiled at me, as my satisfied grin told him that, holding my granddaughter was something I would never get used to.

He kissed my forehead and then Renesmee's. "I think I might go try and scare Emmett."

I smiled before watching him twink off into the distance. I turned to Renesmee and pet her long bronze curls. "Are you ready little one?"

She nodded with a knowing smile.

"How about we take a little walk?" I asked enthused, the idea of it pleased me greatly.

"Ok," she replied sweetly before stroking the back of her hand against my cheek like a soft caress. However, this caress came with a picture. Renesmee and I, hand in hand, strolling through the forest.

I smiled putting her down before bending to her level and placing my forehead against hers. "How about this?" I crouched down. "Climb behind me sweetie," I instructed gently.

She climbed up on me and I whipped us up, with her over my shoulders. At that very moment when I stood, the wind wrapped around us and the feeling of her over my shoulders was wonderful. It was exhilarating, her tiny hands wrapped around my neck for support. Her total reliance was on me.

I laughed at the thrill of it. Finally, I felt that reliance and love, and dependence. She was mine, and only mine in this small act.

"Are you ready?" I asked tilting my head up.

"Uh, huh," she replied in her soft yet high shimmering voice, looking down briefly.

The two of us melted into the pool of green. The leaves brushed against our shoulders. I pointed out the many scurrying animals that both Renesmee and I heard with our super-sensitive hearing. I walked with her to the edge of the forest and the view was spectacular. The high mountains bordered the forest, and Renesmee and I were both small silhouettes against the scenery.

"Why is the sky sometimes blue and sometimes gray grandma?" Renesmee asked thoughtfully.

I smiled, such a common question, with a subtle difference. A child was more likely to ask. "Why is the sky blue?", but Renesmee was advanced, and it was easy to forget she was only a little child. "Because the weather changes Nessie, sometimes when it's not so cloudy, the sky is more likely to be blue, but usually it's just grey."

"Do the leaves change colour too?" she asked, making the word 'too' sound like some exotic word.

"Yes, actually, in the Autumn time, the leaves turn golden, or brown, before drifting off the trees themselves, but not so much in the forest..."

"Why do the animals run away?"

"Out of fear."

"Where do they go?"

"In their special hiding places, in the trees, the ground, and if they're birds then the tree tops of the sky," I informed.

And that's how it went. Renesmee and I conversed, with her questioning and me answering, and that's when I realised that Edward had heard Renesmee's thoughts and curiosities before she voiced them and was giving _me _the chance to answer them, and share this moment with her. Our voices were whispers on the wind, as the clouds crept through the green leaves rustling in the light breeze. I carried Renesmee over my shoulders for a long while. Just basking in the beauty of everything that was beautiful surrounding us...but mostly basking in her. The warmth and the love she brought.

Finally I pulled her down and she took my hand. "Are you ready to hunt with the others?"

She shook her head. "Show me how _you _hunt," she insisted.

I held her hand secure in mine and smile widely at her. "Ok, let's show them how it's done!" With one small step we were both bolting through the trees at inhuman speed.

The wind blew against our faces in a small caress, our feet pounded in unison, as soft as a gentle tapping. Soon enough, we both smelt a strong, almost fiery warm smell. Lower and lower into the meadows. Antler points just visible as we kept our running light. Three stags.

Together we coiled back before springing forward and using the element of surprise to take down the stags, one by one.

After we had finished draining the stags of their blood, Renesmee - her pink dress had not a spot on it - took my hand in hers.

"Why do the mountain lion smell nicer than the deer?"

"Because the deer are herbivores, they don't eat meat like the mountain lions do," I told swinging my hand back and forth with hers, as we strolled together up to the creek which wasn't far.

The scent of fresh water wasn't very appealing, thirsty or not, but the sound of rippling water was appealing. The water flowed gently down the stream and pebbles sparkled as the water washed over them. I sat Renesmee on my lap and held her close.

She sighed and leaned her head against my chest.

"Out of questions?" I asked her amused.

She nodded.

"I have one for you," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly, her cheek resting against my face as she turned her head.

I smiled. "Will you take a walk with me again soon. Just the two of us in this endless forest?"

She nodded. "Yes, but Grandma, what is endless?"

"Endless?" I repeated trying to come up with a meaning for it that was simple. Then I found it. "Endless is how much I love you, Renesmee. That is endless because it will never stop, never end...it's endless."

And that was definitely a grandmother's reply to her grandchild.

She smiled. "I love you too. _Forever_."

And there was the other word. _Forever. _Both had the same meaning, and in that moment, both were beautiful. I kissed her cheek gently. The fuzzy and warm feelings flooded through me, and as I held Renesmee in my arms, I realised that, it was never going to be easy to forget the loss of a child, but Renesmee reminded me that fate comes in mysterious ways, and the love she brought was like sunshine on a rainy day...She had just given me the most precious gift. Endless love.

Off in the distance, I could make out Edward and Bella's figures emerging through the forest mist.

And just like that, I had, had my turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's P.O.V**

**All Yours**

Edward and I found Esme and our daughter sitting by the creek. My Vampire eyes had spotted them from over a mile away. I sped up, awaiting the moment when Renesmee would be in my arms. I know, I had only seen her not long ago, but it felt like too long. I missed her.

Edward had told me that quality time with Esme, for Renesmee, would treat both of them. As he'd put it, "Grandparents like to spoil their grandchildren." Did they ever. It was nice to see the two of them looking so content against the trickling creek. The water splashing down against the rocks.

Esme smiled at our return. "Did Emmett manage his little stunt?"

Edward chuckled "Not exactly, that victory goes to Carlisle."

I grinned, opening my arms out to Renesmee, who scooted off of Esme and fluttered over to me, jumping into them. Her soft perfumes embracing me as I hugged her against my chest. Too wrapped up in her however, I hadn't noticed that it had gone quiet. I opened my eyes and found Esme's warm smile and Edward's look of content.

"What?" I asked. "I missed her. I gave a light shrug and felt her curls brush against my cheek in the softest touch.

Esme laughed. "Of course you did. I think she missed you too but we had fun right?" she asked Renesmee.

Renesmee nodded. "Endless fun," she smiled.

Esme grinned back and in that moment, I caught a glimpse of a secret conversation that had nothing to do with me or Edward, or anyone. Just the two of them. I smiled.

Esme flipped up. "Well, I think I might go back home, but before I do," she began "What exactly did Carlisle do?"

Edward and I exchanged looks, before I turned to Esme and answered. "We'll let Carlisle fill you in."

Esme arched one eyebrow before turning on her heel. With a quick toss of her hair she looked back at us and smiled. "Thank you."

I felt Edward smile beside me. And then, she was gone with her caramel hair falling behind her.

I turned to Edward. "What do you wanna do now?"

He smiled. "Actually, I was hoping you would accompany me to our meadow. We haven't visited there in a while."

The meadow. That magical place where it all began. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to sink among the different fragranced flowers with Edward and Renesmee beside me.

I took his hand. "Come on. Let's go."

The flight was invigorating and at the same time, very hypnotising. Watching the blur of trees swift past us was almost like staring into a dream. Even Renesmee seemed to enjoy it. Finally, we reached our destination.

The flowers spilled out into the mouth of the meadow and the sun kissed the tips of the petals. The fragrance was balanced between the most incredible scent of rose, lavender and surprisingly, vanilla essence. The flowers interlaced with each other in the gentle breeze and welcomed our return.

Renesmee flittered out of my arms and into the valley of nature, her loose curls of bronze, bouncing with her feet. It had only occurred to me now, how truly beautiful she looked in her pink dress, drat Alice for her sense of style.

Edward pulled me against him, both our eyes just watching our daughter against the petals. As she stepped into the sunlight, her skin gave off a faint glow set against the sun's rays. Looking like a painting rather than reality, I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder.

"Can you believe she's ours?," I boggled. "She doesn't _seem _real to me sometimes."

Edward chuckled, pressing his lips to my hair. "Yes I can actually, when she has so much of _you _in her."

I snorted. "Yeah right, she's way more beautiful than I ever was when I was human," and that was an understatement.

Edward sighed. "Still not seeing yourself clearly are you?" he pressed before shifting his body to mine. I felt his fingers against my chin and he lifted it. My eyes met his. I smiled.

He smiled in response, his finger delicately tracing the contours of my face, my lips, my nose, before slowly brushing over the shape of my eyes. "You _are _beautiful. Always have been more than just beautiful Bella. And your eyes...each time I look at you I see Renesmee."

I smiled. "I could say the same thing about you, but your right about _one_ thing..." I said turning to stare at my daughter some more. "She has my eyes." I whispered... more to myself.

She turned to us then and smiled, mirroring Edward. "Will you tell me a story?"

"What would you like to know?" Edward asked strolling over to her. As soon as his skin met the sun, it burst into a thousand sparkles.

She pulled him down into the flowers with her and then whizzed over to me and took my hand.

"Where do babies come from daddy?" she asked sweetly as she pulled me over next to Edward.

I froze mid-step and looked to Edward shocked.

His appearance was a mirror image of mine, although at least he was slightly more composed. His eyes were locked on mine. She was only two - in size anyway - but how could she possibly even comprehend that? Most obvious than that, was _how _did this perfect day just take _that _kind of a turn?

Renesmee turned to look at me and tugged at my hand which was frozen still, like the rest of me. "Momma?" she asked, a small crease appearing in between her eyebrows.

Edward's head shot back to her and he forced a smile. "You saw Grandpa watching the news?" he stated. It wasn't exactly a question because he'd read her thoughts, but there was still an element of shock to his response.

The only thing I could comprehend at that moment was...The sex talk? To a two year old? Hell no!

Renesmee nodded.

"He's a doctor," Edward informed.

"But how does he get them. Where do they come from?"

I sighed. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Renesmee was _still _a child, when she was so advanced. A question like _that_, seemed almost inconsequential, considering how much she _did _know about life, and about Vampires and Humans.

I kept her hand firmly in mine as I willed my body to sit. I sunk into the flowers beside Edward. Somehow, with his presence next to me, I was able to gain more composure. Letting go of Renesmee's hand, I opened my arms out to her. "Come here," I whispered.

Renesmee melted into them, as Edward leaned on his elbow beside me. I turned and kissed her cheek. "You know where you came from?" I asked.

She tilted her head to me. "I remember this..." she responded before reaching out and resting her hand against my cheek.

Everything went dark, a complete pool of black. Then slowly, out of nowhere was the formation of a foetus...I gasped and Renesmee dropped her hand.

I shot Edward one look of alarm, but his expression was of complete awe.

"You remember that?" he asked.

She nodded "But daddy, where is there? How did I get there?" she asked all worked up before sighing heavily. The sigh was like the sound of new born child's. High-pitched and soft.

I half laughed at her worried expression, which reminded me of my serious expressions. I grabbed her hand that was still resting on my cheek and in mine I lowered it till it rested against my stomach. "You were _right _here," I told her.

She brushed her finger tips lightly over the fabric of my sweater, against my stomach. "But _how_ did I get there?" she mused, wonder in her voice. From her tone, I had the feeling that she'd known all along that I'd carried her as she'd had to show her side of the story to the many witnesses and Aro himself when she was in danger. But the concept of what _there _was, was the tricky part was to explain. More importantly, _how_ she came to be. That's what her question was really begging.

Suddenly, I knew exactly what to say. The answer had been there all along. "Love," I murmured, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really it was. I gazed at Edward, whose expression was soft "That's how," I said, still looking at him. I smiled as all the memories of Isle Esme returned. Of course _love. _We were surrounded by it, it was everywhere and Renesmee was the product of it. He smiled back, apparently thinking the same thing.

She stroked my stomach with one hand, and with the other reached up and touched my cheek. I saw that pool of black again, and that small little baby growing. Suddenly I understood what she was asking before she asked it.

"Did you love me?" she asked finally. "When I was in there?" she stroked my stomach again and again. She was marvelling, wondering how it was possible.

"Yes. From the moment I knew." I confirmed running my fingers through her hair as she began to twirled on a lock of mine. Her little habit when she was tired. "You know you used to nudge me sometimes?" I told, softly poking her chest. "Like that?"

Renesmee giggled at the touch before her face went abruptly serious. She reminded me of Edward in that rapid mood change thing he always did. "Did you love me daddy?" she asked quietly.

Her tone sent chills down my back. It was like she could sense his timidness in this conversation between Renesmee and me. Of course he loved her, but as the memories of my pregnancy returned like a flashing light, it had been obvious at the time that he was angry and resented our baby. Of course things changed once he heard her thoughts.

Edward met my eyes nervously.

"Daddy wa-" I began, trying to fill the silence and explain things.

"Bella..." Edward whispered softly, his face grave and serious before he shook his head. "Let me explain it to her."

I bit my lip but nodded stiffly. Right now, I didn't know what to expect. I watched Edward's every move. He sat up and moved closer to us, sitting on his knees he bent to Renesmee's level and picked up both her hands and held them in his.

He kissed them gently. I could sense the wheels turning in his mind. Finally he looked up and met her eyes. "I was scared..." he admitted in whisper as his eyes burned deep. "It was never that I didn't _want_ you...It was, I didn't want the part of you that was like _me_. The Vampire part of you. You were strong, shockingly so and you were growing at an immense rate, accidentally harming your mother to begin with..." he spoke softly, still stroking her hands. "I didn't know what it was like to feel that bond with you, the way your mother did but when I first heard your thoughts, I don't know if you remember that but when I first heard you, I was finally able to _understand _and _feel _you. _I _was able to connect. Physically you were tied to your mother but mentally you were tied to me." he spoke softly. "Do you understand? I know it's a lot to take in..."

She nodded looking down and understanding every word he told her.

He moved closer as my head rested against Renesmee's while I rocked her gently from side to side in my arms. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his tortured and pained face as I slowly stopped rocking her and watched him. He leaned down and planted his lips against her cheek and in her ear he whispered. "I hope someday you'll forgive me for not having faith the way your mother did. I am... so sorry..."

His voice cracked on the last part and my breath came out in a hitch, as I felt his pain. His guilt. His remorse. Within a micro second, Renesmee was out of my arms and she had thrown herself into his.

Edward hugged her tightly, burrowing his face in her hair like a beautiful and vulnerable angel having found something pure, something wonderful...he'd found salvation. He pulled back her curls which covered her right ear and whispered into it. I didn't need super hearing to have heard what he said.

"I love you too," she whispered, sounding like a small sob.

They stayed like that, just the two of them completely lost. Lost, the same way I was before, when I held Renesmee after parting with her for some time. What occurred to me then was how much I'd put Edward through when I carried our daughter. Everything seemed so _focused _on me, I was so focused on me that I never once _really _contemplated how Edward felt. What he went through...all the torture and fear he felt deep down.

Something about 'daddy' holding her made me smile. I took in their form for one more minute, before finally speaking. "I'm sorry."

Edward's eyes snapped up and met mine. "What're you sorry for?"

I shrugged "Everything."

His face grew confused "Bella-"

"Wait. Let me say this, it's important..." the words flooded out of me then. "Back at Isle Esme, when I first found out I was pregnant, I was _so _absorbed, so _ready _to keep the baby because I'd never really considered a child until I was pregnant with one. I've always been an impulsive person, and the shock of _how _I was able to get pregnant drove me to become sort of one sighted. There was only _one _road, and that was to keep her alive. Everything became about her, and still to this day I really don't understand how it was possible, when you are a Vampire and I was well...human, but I never considered _how_, or the stories behind it. The only thing that mattered was that I was carrying _your _child, it didn't matter how much we'd challenged the odds of that happening, unintentionally anyway. Or the dangers I was in...all that mattered was that she was _yours. Ours. _When she began drinking my blood to stay alive, I never for one moment really considered what _you _were feeling. I knew you were worried and scared, but I never really comforted you...it was always reversed and I'm sorry for that. That must have been awful, watching me waste away like that, and I know Jacob didn't make things easier, I didn't either.."

"Bella-"

"Wait. I'm not done. If I was in your place and something that you loved was eating away at you, I'd have felt the same way. When I started drinking blood, that couldn't have been painless to watch, considering I used to turn green and pretty much pass out at the sight of it."

Edward smiled slightly, remembering my encounter with blood in that biology class which he was conveniently absent for.

"In some ways when I carried her I wasn't _completely _myself because she was part of me. She kind of took over and again, it became about her. I remember how reluctant you were to change me because you thought you were robbing me of my soul, and suddenly, I become pregnant with your baby and never once did I take into account how much you suffered at that time. How much you resented yourself and Renesmee. I know you blamed yourself for everything and I _forced _you to have to change me, I didn't have a choice if I was going to keep her, therefore, I didn't give you one either. _That_ would've been the worst part... Everything's changed since we first met in biology Edward, and never would I have thought I'd end up here. The only thing I was sure about was _you. _The rest still shocks me sometimes, thinking I'd have to sacrifice everything, when I finally _chose _my life and turns out, I wouldn't have to let go of anything..."

I scooted over to him and lay on hand on Renesmee's back, stroking it gently. I was sure that she had fallen or was falling asleep. "But...the journey to here? To now? To this very moment? Well...I'm sorry for everything I put you through_._ I didn't realise how much pain had impacted on so many ways, I don't deserve you but I love you...and I hope that makes up for it," I explained with a light shrug. "You once told me your love for me was a poor excuse for what you were doing, and now I'm telling you the same thing."

Finally I sighed and rested the same hand that rubbed Renesmee's back, against his left cheek. He closed his eyes under my touch. Turning his head to kiss my palm before his eyes met mine. "I love you. How we've come this far, you don't have to apologise to me for that."

"I do," I replied sternly, tracing the outline of his upper lip. "If you can, then I can. You fought so hard for me..."

"So did you. If it weren't for you, Renesmee wouldn't be here, not if I'd been strong enough to restrain you in the beginning," he said quietly.

"I know, but I hurt you along the way and don't even try to talk me out of anything or blame yourself for anything, just _understand_ what I'm saying..."

He nodded. "I understand, even if I don't agree with it."

I half smiled, scooting closer, until I was inches from his lips. My index finger gently parting his bottom lip from his top. "I'm sorry and I love you. Can you accept that? _All _of that?" I asked warily. I had the feeling he could accept the last part. He smiled just a bit at that before meeting my eyes and nodding.

Before he could protest or say how it was his fault, or how I was the 'hero', I closed that space between us and kissed him. My lips melted into his, becoming one. His hand cradled my cheek, keeping his other arm tenderly wrapped around our daughter. Pushing closer I deepened the kiss, letting the tip of my tongue press gently against his as he laced his hand behind my head and brought me deeper inside his mouth. All the emotions from us had poured into the deepest and most intoxicating kiss. My lips trailed away from his mouth and up his cheek, over his eyes and down his cheek again and I knew we'd need to stop as his hands pulled me tighter to him, otherwise who knows how much further we'd go, and I didn't want to jostle Renesmee or risk her waking. I let my lips leave a trail from his cheek into Renesmee's reddish brown curls. I kissed her softly.

I pulled back a lock of hair which had fallen across her face "She's completely out..." I stroked her cheek before meeting Edward's gaze "Do you want to leave?"

He shook his head and his hands gripped the fabric of my sweater in an effort to pull me closer. I rested my head against his shoulder and returned one hand to Renesmee's back and rubbed it softly.

Edward lowered himself down and was careful not to bump Renesmee's sleeping form. I watched him sink into the flowers on his back before collapsing next to him. Renesmee's head rolled to the other side and onto Edward's chest rather than his shoulder. Her eyelids fully closed and her breathing steady. I reached out to touch her hand that was curled under her chin and reflexively, her hand wrapped around my fingers till her fingertips touched her palm. She held my fingers tightly in her silky hand and that small yet completely powerful gesture, _one_ thing occurred to me...When I was human, I remembered vaguely the times I'd seen families about. Babies and children didn't interest me then, probably because I had mixed feelings about the idea of family - my parents obviously weren't anything to go by - and children. Yet in this moment with my own husband and daughter, the memories came flooding back and I saw everything _clearly..._

The way Renesmee unconsciously _held_ me, so trusting or the way she cuddled into Edward so peacefully as she slept reminded me of all those times I'd seen a child walking down the street and clinging to their mother or father, or both and their parents always hovering over them protectively. _I _was now one of those people, with a few exceptions of course, but the emotions were still the same. _Love_ still meant the same thing and I was totally and completely grateful that _I _was given the chance, under impossible circumstances to experience it, when so many others' couldn't.

I smiled, completely over taken by her. "I love her...so much Edward." To the point of pain.

He kissed my hair. "I understand how you feel. _Believe me. _I didn't think it was possible to love anyone as much as I love you, but here she is..." he smiled adoringly at her.

Snuggling closer to him and Renesmee, I whispered "I feel like our story's just beginning and I love you too by the way."

And all this love, I'd take with me anywhere.

**Ok, so firstly, the title of this chapter "All Yours" is inspired by The Metrics song "All Yours" off the Eclipse album. When I heard the song in the cinemas I was like "Oh, that songs so pretty, and very fitting for Bella." It ties in with this chapter because it's basically about Bella's love for Edward and their daughter, and how Renesmee is **_**theirs. **_**There were some moments in Breaking Dawn which I didn't feel right about, and here I really wanted Bella to redeem herself just a little and see Edward's side of things. **

**I hope this chap was worth it, hey I'm only 19, I do what I can...Thanks! **


End file.
